The invention relates generally to headrests and more particularly to pediatric headrests.
The leading cause of death among infants is the Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS). It is currently believed that ensuring sufficient airflow around the child""s nose and mouth may help reduce the risk of SIDS. In addition, epidemiological data indicates that babies that sleep on their stomachs have an increased risk of SIDS. Thus it is currently recommended that babies sleep on their backs (supine position) in order to reduce the risk of SIDS. One disadvantage to this approach is that if the child refluxes its stomach contents, the child may not be able to expel his own contents out and may potentially aspirate it into the lungs or onto the vocal chords causing a vocal spasm. Another disadvantage to this approach is if the child were to roll onto its stomach, the child could potentially suffocate due to the blockage of its oral and nasal airway. Since most children less than one year old are obligate nasal breathers, it is of paramount importance to allow a clear nasal airway.
Another prior art approach to reducing the risk of SIDS is the use of wedges to promote the child to sleep on its side. One disadvantage to this approach is that side sleeping has a higher risk of SIDS than the supine position. Another disadvantage is that improper use of the wedge may encourage the child to roll onto its stomach.
Another prior art approach to reducing the risk of SIDS is through the use of a forced air ventilated mattress. One disadvantage to this approach is that it does not prevent the child from rolling over onto its stomach. Another disadvantage to this approach is that the child is at risk if it regurgitates its stomach contents. A further disadvantage to this approach is that the child""s head may deform (positional plagiocephaly), i.e., form a flat spot from sleeping on its back on a flat surface.
Thus it is desired to have an improved ANTI-SIDS device which keeps the child""s head in an elevated supine position as well as provide a surface which prevents the malformation of the child""s head. It is further desired to provide a device which provides a supply of humidified air or oxygen to the area about the child""s nose as well as provide a motion sensor or pulse meter and alarm system to alert an adult if the child has momentarily stopped breathing.
The invention provides a novel lightweight and portable anti-SIDS headrest for use with a stroller, carseat or child bed assembly. The invention provides in one aspect a headrest assembly for supporting the head of a child, the assembly comprising a cradle mounted in a support base; the cradle having a first contoured section for receiving the neck of the child, and a second curved section with curved sidewalls extending therefrom and for receiving the head of the child.
The invention provides in another aspect a headrest assembly for supporting the head of a child, the assembly comprising: a cradle having a first contoured section for receiving the neck of the child, and a second curved section with curved sidewalls extending therefrom for cupping the head of the child. The assembly further comprises a shoulder and upper back support section integrally formed with the cradle and having an angled contoured surface.
These and other aspects of the invention are herein described in detail with reference to the accompanying Figures.